The Ultimate Problem
The Ultimate Problem is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah is fighting a Techadon. Noah is Upgrade. "Looks like you need an Upgrade!" Noah said. The Techadon grabbed Noah by the leg and threw him into a building. The building blew up, and out came Ultimate Upgrade. "Ultimate Upgrade!!" But Noah's eye was white rather than the usual green. Noah latched onto the Techadon and merged with it. He began punching "himself" in the face repeatedly. He then blasted himself with a hand laser. He unmerged. "No walking toaster is a match for a true Galvanic Mechamorph!" Noah destroyed the remains with an electric bomb. "I AM NOT NOAH STUPID STORY-TELLER!!" No—er, Ultimate Upgrade yelled. Jack and Erika came running. "Why didn't you tell us where you were going?" Erika asked. "Leave....me....ALONE!!!!" Ult. Upgrade yelled. Ult. Upgrade shot a laser cannon in front of him to block off Jack and Erika. "What's wrong with you, Noah!?" Jack yelled. "THAT'S NOT MY NAME!!!!! GAAAAH!!!" Ult. Upgrade yelled. Ultimate Upgrade shot Jack into three buildings with an eye laser. "Stop it!" Erika yelled. "YOU DARE ORDER ME!!?" Ult. Upgrade yelled. Ultimate Upgrade grabbed Erika and threw her into another building. He went downtown, destroying everything he saw. Buildings, streets, lights, even some pedestrians were all reduced to ash. Jack and Erika crawled out from under the rubble. "What's he on?" Jack asked. Ultimate Upgrade continued his rampage until he was stopped by Jack, who had absorbed some of Ultimate Upgrade's skin, punched him 50 yards away into a phone line. Jack and Erika ran over to him. Ultimate Upgrade was completely tangled in the wires. "I-I can't break free! Just another thing I'm trapped in!" Ult. Upgrade yelled. "Calm down. Just calm down and we can let you go." Erika said softly. Ultimate Upgrade caught his breath and gave Jack and Erika a dirty look. "So what's going on? You've never been so psycho before as Ultimate Upgrade." Jack asked. "What's wrong!? You'd be insane too If you were trapped in this accursed device for three years!!" Ult. Upgrade yelled. Erika spotted the Matrix symbol and pressed it. Ultimate Upgrade turned into Upgrade (with a green eye). "Oh, my aching head! Sorry I beat you guys up and all. All I remember is going ultimate then fighting you guys without any control over my voice or body." Noah explained. Noah went ultimate again (with a white eye). "YOUR body!? It's MY body!!!" Ult. Upgrade yelled. His eye turned green. "You are a fool! Galvanic Mechamorphs are supposed to overshadow machines not people!" Noah yelled. His eye turned white. "YOU LITTLE--!!" Ultimate Upgrade managed to free himself, by destroying the phone lines. He began screaming in agony. Then, he imploded in a flash of light. As the light dissolved, the Matrix with a black face-plate was lying on the ground. Jack picked it up. "This is bad." Jack said. Meanwhile.... Noah was normal and he got up. He was in a green world. "Where am I? Is...is this Heaven?" Noah asked. Noah stood up and looked around still confused. "No wait...I'm inside the Matrix! I'm in the Ambura system!" Noah realized. "I know what happened. The ultimates....they...I knew I shouldn't have listened to Albedo!" Noah has a flashback. "Hey, Noah?" Asked Albedo. "Yes, Albedo?" Asked Noah. "We should install an evolutionary function into the Matrix!" Albedo suggested. "Evolutionary function? If we were to do that, that would put an alien into a worse case scenario a million years from now. Said alien would become more suitable for combat, but it would be at a cost. You know that cost." Answered Noah. "What's the worse that can happen? It will just upgrade said alien to their ultimate form. I bet you won't even notice a difference." Albedo said. "Well, you have a point. I'll try it, but if I find out you're tricking me..." Noah said. "Cross my heart." Albedo said. So Noah ended up installing the ultimate forms. End flashback. "I warned him, but he didn't listen. Look where it got me!" Noah said. There were aliens everywhere. There was Nanomech and Wildmutt and Chromastone and others walking around living life in the main city. Noah walked and kept walking until he saw a sign. It read: "ULTIMATE ZONE: Here lives the Ultimate forms (But Ultimate Cannonbolt lives in an apartment two blocks down in the city). Enter at your own risk!" Noah walked in, wondering what would be waiting for him in the realm of the Matrix. There was a small earthquake and out from the ground came (in order): Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Diamondhead, Ultimate Ditto, Ultimate Wildmutt, Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Ghostfreak, Ultimate NRG, Ultimate Noahgax, and finally, Ultimate Upgrade! Then Ultimate Cannonbolt rolls in from the city. "Sorry I'm late!" Said Ultimate Cannonbolt. Noah stared at them with a shocked and scared emotion on face. "You...this...this can't be real!" Noah shouted. "Oh, it's real all right!" Ultimate Upgrade said. "But..but you are supposed to be blank slates that I can imput my personality into!" Noah said. "You lie!" Said Ultimate Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo screamed at Noah and he crashed into the Omni-World gang's apartment. "My apartment!" Screamed Brainstorm. "Hey, where's Ultimate Cannonbolt?" Asked Ditto. Wildvine and Eye Guy shrugged. Noah climbed out of the hole in the wall. "You guys aren't supposed to have spirits! Except Ultimate Ghostfreak considering he is one." Noah said. "Don't talk about me like that!" Shouted Ult. Ghostfreak. "We have brains and hearts just like you had!" Ult. Swampfire said. "Had!?" Noah said. "Yes. In order for us to be free, you must die!" Ult. Big Chill answered. "Uh. What they said!" Said Ult. Cannonbolt. "Shut up!" Said all of the other ultimates. "I say we burn him to a crisp!" Suggested Ult. NRG. "That's brilliant!" Said Ult. Humungousaur. "Burn him in the pit of Codon Lava it is!" Said Ult. Ditto. "What a jerk." Said Ditto. Ultimate Spidermonkey tied up Noah in a web and Ultimate Wildmutt carried him. "This'll be good..." said Ult. Diamondhead. Meanwhile... Jack and Erika were thinking of a way to free Noah. "We could put on the Matrix, turn into him, and pull it off our chest." Jack suggested. "The Matrix is busted, remember?" Erika said. "Right..." Jack answered. "What about a spell?" Erika suggested. "Charmcaster put that one spell on you yesterday to where you couldn't use any spells from the book for a week, remember?" Jack said. "Right..." Erika answered. Meanwhile... Noah was being dragged to his doom. He managed to active the Matrix on his wrist and transformed. "Ghostfreak!" Noah flew out and up. "No more mister nice guy!" Noah said. Noah went to attack Ultimate Upgrade, but was tackled by Ultimate Ghostfreak. "Ultimate versus Original? Aw..." Noah said. The Ghostfreaks engaged in battle, but Ult. Ghostfreak easily bested Noah and slammed him into a building. Ult. Big Chill flew up and froze Noah. He fell to the ground. Ult. Swampfire blasted him. Noah transformed. "Zim!" Noah used his spider legs and blasted a laser, but it was countered by a blast from Ult. Upgrade. There was a small struggle, but Ult. Upgrade sent Noah flying. Noah transformed again. "Eye Guy!" Noah shot a laser at the Ultimates, but it was deflected by a sword spin from Ult. Ditto. "I've had enough!" Noah yelled. Noah transformed. "Way Big!" Ult. Humungousaur alone went up to Noah's ankle. He shot some missiles at him, but they were blocked effortlessly. Ult. Echo Echo threw sonic disks at Noah, who destroyed them with a flick. Ult. Big Chill shot ice flames, but it had no effect. Noah blasted Ult. Echo Echo and Ult. Big Chill with a cosmic ray. "RETREAT!" Ult. Upgrade yelled. "Retreat?!" Ult. Echo Echo questioned. "Yes! We're no match for a To'kustar!" Ult. Upgrade replied. The ultimates fled. Noah chased them. "You started this fight, now I'm gonna end it!" Noah shouted. The Ultimates led Noah to a codon pit. "Tricked you!" Yelled Ult. Upgrade. Ult. Humungousaur and Ult. NRG tripped Noah. Noah nearly fell in. Noah changed ack due to low battery power. "No! It can't end this way!" Noah shouted. "Just die already!" Ult. Swampfire yelled. "Well....I guess....I have no choice. I'm sorry. I apologize to you all. I never meant for you to suffer in here. Goodbye. Let you live your new lives happily." Noah said. Noah jumped in. We see a silhouette of him burning in the flames. "Noah...Noah?" Noah awoke to see the Ultimates, Jack, and Erika. "What happened?" "You jumped in and...." Ult. Upgrade started. "And the Matrix exploded and you and the Ultimates came out." Jack continued. Noah looked on his wrist. "Well, There goes my Saturday night. Guess I'll have to spend it fixing this thing." Noah said. "So...now what?" Asked Ult. Upgrade. "There's always Planet Xenon. It's nice, quiet, and has lots of fields to roam free in." Noah said. "YeahthatsoundsgoodawesomeI'lltakeityeahcool!" The Ultimates said. "Hey, what about Ultimate Alien X?" Noah asked. "Alien X and his ultimate have their own seperate part of Omni-World. They love it there." Ult. Echo Echo explained. The ultimates boarded Ship and headed to Xenon. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Ditto (Cameo) *Eye Guy (Cameo) *Wildvine (Cameo) *Brainstorm (cameo) Aliens *Upgrade *Ultimate Upgrade (Overshadowed) *Ghostfreak *Zim *Eye Guy *Way Big Villains *Techadon *Albedo (Flashback Only) *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Diamondhead *Ultimate Ditto *Ultimate Wildmutt *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Ghostfreak *Ultimate NRG *Ultimate Noahgax *Ultimate Upgrade *Ultimate Cannonbolt Trivia *Noah almost dies. *Noah will fix the Matrix and fix the bugs and glitches (such as the aliens having minds of their own) *Noah uses Zim for the first time in a while. *This is (kinda) a crossover with Omni-World. *Ultimate Alien X, Ultimate Smallarge, Ultimate Cooler, and Ultimate Goku didn't appear. UAX was explained, USL and UC haven't been used yet, and UG was forgotten and is the only one prior to this episode without a conscious. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers